envy? who?
by ikiana113
Summary: this is for envy!
1. info to story

"Emma! Emma Yurika!"

**Huh? Who's that? What's going on?**

You opened your eyes and looked out the window. It was still dark. You turned over in your bed and looked at the clock. 2:30.

"Emma!"

You sighed and sat up. You glared at the door. No one ever woke you up before 10 and got away with little less than a few broken bones or a bad concussion. You sighed again and put your feet down on the ground. You jumped when you noticed something wet.

"Did it rain?"

It wouldn't surprise you one bit if it did rain. Your room is downstairs, and lets just say that if it rains a few drops outside, inside looks like a tsunami. Your room also slanted, so if it did rain, your room would have been the first to flood. You reached over and turned on the light. You closed your eyes to save them from the bright light. When you did open your eyes, you were in shock. Blood. There was blood everywhere on your walls. You looked down at your feet. That's when you noticed that not only were you standing in blood, but also your white nightgown was now red with blood.


	2. Chapter 1

kiba:ha! look! she's a freak!

i was fighting shino when kiba said that rude comment. i was distacted by kiba and the others laughing at me.

shino:parestic insects jutsu!

i barley dodged his attack. i put my hands into a triangle sighn.

me:iceicle barrage!

my hands started glowing a blue-white color. i closed my eyes and concentrated. a light breeze surrounded me. my hair glowed and turned blue-white, along with my eyes. i opened my eyes and pulled my hands apart as iceicles formed out of the water in the air and flew at shino from all sides. he had no chance to protect himself. he screamed as he hit the ground. i closed my eye and my features went back to normal.

hinata:shino! are you okay?

kiba:hana! you idiot! you could have killed him!

i looked away and tried to ignore them.

sakura:what is wrong with you?

i looked at her as she healed shino. i gave her a sad look.

me:i'm sorry-

kiba:shut up!

i jumped at his sudden outburst. he walked agnerly to me as i backed up to a tree behind me.

kiba:you could have killed my comrade! maybe i should kill you, slowly and painfully.

i tried to say i was sorry, but no one would listen to me. after a few more minutes of them hammering me, i turned around and ran through the forest to the pond. i started cring as i ran. *no matter what i do, i hurt everyone! I HATE THESE POWERS!* ever since i learned how to use them, i have done nothing but hurt people. sometimes, my powers just take over and i don't have any control over them. i ran to the clearing and to the pond. i fell to the ground and cried to the pond.

me:why? why am i like this? why do i always hurt them?

i continued cring my silent sobbing. no one would ever hear me for only i knew of this place. my tears rolled down my cheecks and into the water. i looked at the water as my tears dried.

me:i want out of here! i don't want to be here anymore.

a lone tear fell to the water and created a small ripple.i closed my eyes again and looked away.

?:hana.

i opened my eyes and looked around for the unfamilair voice. no one ws there.

me:who's there?

?:hana.

i looked around again, but never found anyone. i almaost jumped out of my skin when a low glow in the water. the glow got brighter and brighter. i wanted to run away, but something told me to stay and wait. i put my hand in the water. it was warm. i tilted my head to the side in confusion. this water is never warm. i went to pull my hand out when i was pulled in. i closed my eyes tight and held my breath until i reached the surface. when my head hit the air, i opened my eyes and took deep breaths in. i ooked around to find that i was in another world. it had to be! there were buildings taller than tsunade's home. there were people looking at me like i was a lunatic.

me:what?

?:are you alright?

i looked back at a man with short balck hair, glasses, and green eyes. he was dressed in a blue uniform. i blinked a few times at him.

me:um? where am i?


End file.
